


A special feeling

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, The others are mentioned but don't really show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: A special feeling very rare to Senkuu. The feeling of being loved and giving love to others. He felt parental love from Byakuya, platonic love from Yuzuriha and Taiju and he gave the rest of his love to science. Gen had felt different kinds of love throughout his life. His parents would give him love and praise after all his shows. He was glad to have such supportive parents with him. Gen had also had small crushes on both girls and boys in his life but the price of fame from such an early age was that your whole dating life had to be approved and calculated by your manager. But that was in the old world. In the stone world, he felt free and not held back by anything.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 61





	A special feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this up last night right before bed and it's been a bit since I posted fluff so here ya go.

A special feeling very rare to Senkuu. The feeling of being loved and giving love to others. He felt parental love from Byakuya, platonic love from Yuzuriha, and Taiju and he gave the rest of his love to science. It was a nice set up for Senkuu. Being praised for his scientific inventions was something he got often from others but it never really meant anything to Senkuu. He just followed the steps and got there ten billion percent of the time. Chrome would always look excited when Senkuu reinvented something from the old world to show him. Kohaku wouldn’t be as excited as Chrome but she understands the importance of Senkuu’s inventions to the village. Old man Kaseki was always up to any kind of challenge and would be able to build anything Senkuu could sketch up. But Gen was different to Senkuu. Gen’s praise made Senkuu feel a strange warm feeling in his chest. Senkuu just told himself it was because Gen was from the old world so impressing him was harder, but even after the people from the empire of might joined Senkuu still felt like Gen’s praise was important to him. That’s why whenever he made something new he make sure Gen was there to look at his invention. 

Gen had felt different kinds of love throughout his life. His parents would give him love and praise after all his shows. He was glad to have such supportive parents with him. Gen had also had small crushes on both girls and boys in his life but the price of fame from such an early age was that your whole dating life had to be approved and calculated by your manager. Who, where you were seen, the media converge. All these thighs could not be chosen by Gen in the old world. He once got permission from his manger to date another smaller celebrity at the time. It was going great and they enjoy each other company but they broke things off because they were better off just as friends. The tabloids pick up this story and spread lies and drama about the breakup. Gen didn’t want to say anything to the reporters but his manger forced his hand. He lost a friend that day. Gen wanted so badly to be loved like anyone else without someone’s approval or looking over his shoulder but that was the price for fame. This was a normal thing at all celebrities went through. this feeling of being alone and just overall unhappy when the show lights and applause was over. So it was fine ~~right~~?

But that was in the old world. In the stone world, he felt free and not held back by anything. He made plenty of new friends and enjoyed their company. Gen can’t remember the last time he had so many friends with him. The feeling of being alone he had drowned him could no longer touch him. Everyone’s company was something different and enjoyable but he especially enjoyed the mad scientist’s company.

Senkuu was going over some blueprints for the Persus when Gen peaked his head into the tent.

“What is it mentalist?” Senkuu asked still focused on his blueprints.

“Oh, nothing really. I am on a small break but no one else is on break so I just came here to hang out for a bit,” Gen explained sitting down on a small stool next to Senkuu.

“Fine but you only get 5 minutes,” Senkuu replied.

“Gezzz Senkuu you really are a slave driverrr,” Gen grumbled, folding his arms and resting his head on the desk. Gen shifted his glance to the blueprints was working on “That’s what we are working on?!” Gen’s energy shot up at just looking at the blueprints.

“Kuku yup. We still need to find a captain but once that’s all done the kingdom of science is going to go travel,” Senku grinned.

Gen was just frozen looking over the blueprints that Senkuu had drawn up. Senkuu always reinvented the coolest things Gen could never even imagine in the stone world but a whole ship?! Senkuu was really something special. Senkuu got a second to appreciate Gen’s silent praise for his work. He knew he should probably look over the blueprints a bit more but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Gen. Gen snapped out of it and got his emotions back in check.

“I am excited to see it Senkuu-chan~,” Gen spoke breaking the silence.

The warm feeling returned to Senkuu’s chest. He could never describe it too. Senku could feel a small smile forming on his lips without him even thinking about wanting to smile.

“If your so excited then get back to work,” Senkuu teased

“Ruel~cayyy, Gen whined back

Despite all Gen’s grumbling and complaining he gladly went back to work without anyone having to drag him out. Gen knew how important Senkuu’s work was for him and everyone else in the kingdom of science. Gen could probably have other people do his work for him or just not do it entirely but no. He always helped out. In a strange way, you could say this was how Gen showed his love for Senkuu. Gen just hoped it wasn’t lost on Senkuu and luckily for him, it wasn’t.


End file.
